


Dead end

by Nimpnawakproduction



Category: overwatch
Genre: Blood and Violence, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimpnawakproduction/pseuds/Nimpnawakproduction
Summary: In one universe, they both die.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Dead end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaltCore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltCore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All the Love You Ever Get](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804502) by [SaltCore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltCore/pseuds/SaltCore). 



> A fanfic of a fanfic! Saltcore inspired me with this plot and you absolutely have to read it to understand what is happening. Go on their pillowfort to read more chapters (and have the happy ending):  
> https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/805773

It took them 10 minutes to go all aboard the Orca.

10 or 20 minutes, how would it have mattered ? They were too late. Of course they were too late. Even the Orca couldn’t make the trip from Gibraltar to the last known location of McCree’s comm in less than 10 hours.

The abandoned Deadlock base gave them nothing. No informations on the gang, not a single lead to know exactly where they went. The only thing they left behind them was his serape.

An insult, a provocation or an unsuspected show of mercy to let them have a totem to bury, Hanzo couldn't decide.

After hours of frantic searching all around the base, the team was beginning to mourn. Most faces were scarred by tear tracks. Others with barely contained fury. Captain and Agent Amari were sitting together, quietly speaking to each other, looking at the map of the area. Their cheeks were dry but a flame was burning in their eyes.

_Vengeance._

The same fire was probably reflecting on his own face. It was consuming his heart and his very soul, severed from his other half. But what could they do ? It will take them days, weeks, even months to track them down. And with each hour passing, the less change to retrieve Jesse. He would have wanted a grave. Hanzo wanted him to have one. He will not be an anonymous corpse hanging on a rotting pole, swinging with the rythm of the desert wind.

When Winston announced that they did everything they could and a fight erupted between the members wanting to stay and the ones wanting to leave, Hanzo walked away from the group. He found a rock to kneel on and reached deep into his soul, calling the two spirits bound to it. They appeared behind his eyelids, their long serpentine bodies twirling around him. In their infinite wisdom, they knew what he was about to ask them.

_The toll will be enormous, young master._

_Your mortal body can't endure such trial._

He was sure. A letter was already waiting for his brother back in the Orca, hidden in his belongings. The 10 hours-flight gave him much - _much-_ time to think.

"I will hold on for the time needed."

The two dragon spirits stood before him, their enormous heads bent down, as if they were bowing. Hanzo took a long inspiration and finally ordered:

"Find her."

* * *

Ashe was planning their next raid when some ruckus began outside. Benni must have get mad at the twins again. She sent B.O.B at the rescue, she didn't want to have to replace all the chairs of the bar. Again.

She rolled her shoulders for the hundred times in the last hour. This strange pinch between her shoulder-blades was getting annoying. When the shoutings didn't stop, she get outside, ready to broke a bottle on someone's head. When she opened the door, everybody was running around, guns in hand, some retreating back in the canyon.

"What the..? "

When Benni saw her, he yelled:

"Ashe ! We're under attack ! There's.."

He didn't finished his sentence. He didn't have to. They both raised their head, eyes fixed on the beast flying above them. It had someone in its maw. She could hear the bones crack from there. A shiver ran on her back. She turned her head. She could see in the distance a man slowly walking towards them. It was the man from the comm. She ran to her desk to grab her gun.

* * *

He released another arrow on a retreating back. The body slammed on the ground, lifeless. He walked calmly towards it, retrieved his arrow and went on his way. It was taking him an insufferable amount of focus to walk straight but at least the pain had faded.

Now that Arashi was wrecking havoc among the gang, only a few desesperate fools were trying to stop him. A lot of them had stopped trying when he took him merely seconds to kill 8 of them without a weapon. He would have found his newly acquired power exhilarating if it didn't take such a toll on his body.

_Let the dragons merge with your soul Hanzo... And feel like thunder._

His father’s words were almost mocking him. His family... So proud of the dragons power. Playing with them like toys to extend their kingdom. Fools, all of them. Nobody could control the dragons. And those who tried simply burned from the inside, punished to even think they were gods among men.

He whipped the trail of blood coming from his nose. The flow had been uninterrupted for several minutes now. Inazuma's voice echoed in his head.

_Young master, your body is weakening. If you releas_ _e_ _me now, you have a chance to live._

"If I release you now, it will take away the rest of my strength and I'll be as good as dead. Be silent now, I need to focus on my task."

_Very well young Master._

Finally surrounded by silence, he wiped his nose one more time and let his eyes carried him to his target.

* * *

Hidden behind a returned table, Ashe was straining her ears to decipher any footsteps who would help her know from which door he would enter. It was getting difficult with the sound of the pounding of her heart. She thought about what he said to her at the end of the videocall.

_If you do, I will find you, and I will kill you._

She refrained an hysterical laugh. Here she was, a cowgirl, lost in the middle of nowhere, all his men slaughtered by a mystical beast, waiting to get killed by a heartbroken man who used a punchline on her.

That was the most ridiculous thing she ever heard. She snorted.

"I failed to see where the joke is here."

She snapped at attention, got up, and shot 2 times. Wrong door. He didn't even flinch when she turned towards him. She shot 2 more times. One moment he was there, the next he was in front of her, the canon of her gun in one hand. She tried to yanked it from his grip but it was as it was stuck in granit. He tightened his fingers. The metal winced, bended and then broke in several pieces. She couldn't contained herself, letting out an appreciative whistle.

"Impressive."

The stranger silently stared at her for several seconds. He looked more dead than alive, blood smeared all over his face, and god _his eyes_. Something was wrong with his eyes. Getting to a sort of a conclusion, he said

"You really grew up together."

An affirmation, not a question. She asked:

"How did you find us ?"

"You have been marked."

In all of the mystical aura of this sentence, somehow it made perfect sense to her. She raised up her chin, gathering up all her bravado.

"I will not tell you where he is."

"I do not need you to. I know you wouldn't. That's why I asked one of your minions. You really take them younger and younger this days, I merely had to look at him for him to tell me everything. In vivid details."

He turned his head, his blank eyes lost in the tale he was picturing in his mind.

"You hung him by the neck at the end of one of your bikes and went on a ride. What did kill him at the end ? The lack of oxygen or hitting something on the road ? Who knows ?"

He locked his eyes with hers.

"An horrible death really."

She was beginning to shake. She shouted with a trembling voice:

"If you want to kill me, get on with it ! "

"I'm not going to kill you. Not now."

He grabbed a knife at his belt and threw the sheath away.

"I was Yakuza once... In all of the things I've done, torture was something I utterly despised. But for _you_..."

He slowly walked up to her.

"Let see if I forgot everything I learned."

She whimpered.

* * *

Genji was fuming. It took them way too much time to find out that his brother was gone. And even more time to find out where he went.

The Orca was not even landed when he pried the gate open and jumped out. Something horrible had happened here. He could feel the power of his brother's dragons in his bones. Bodies were everywhere. While he was running, he was surprised to hear a cry for help. He stopped. A kid, all lanky and with barely 5 hairs covering up his chin was tied to a pole. In a way, he almost look like a much younger version of McCree.

"Hey ! HEY !! You ! Help me please ! The monster is around !"

He untied him and grabbed him by his collar.

"Where is the man who have done this ?"

"I... I du.. nno ! He w..ent this way !"

He looked in the direction the kid pointed. His brother came out of one the buildings at same moment. Genji released the kid, who was caught by the arm immediately after by Fareeha, making him understand with her eyes only that he shouldn't dare to move. When Genji reached his brother, he had a recoil of horror. He once saw the effects of the Dragon's possession on one of his cousin's body. It was something he dreaded to see on his own brother.

_Don’t be greedy when using your Dragon’s strength, Genji. It must be a life or death situation..._

"Anija.. What have you done ?"

"What I must."

His voice was raspy. He could hear the exhaustion behind those few words. His hands were covered with blood. Genji suspected that it was not his own.

"Brother, let the dragon go. I'm sure Angela can..."

" No."

Hanzo was slowly limping towards the kid. Genji tried to put himself between the two.

"You have your vengeance ! We will find Jesse in due time ! I will not let you throw away your life like that !"

"You know that at the second I let Inazuma out my body, I will die."

-"But...!"

-" _Otōto_ , let me pass."

Genji clenched his jaw. He unshed his sword and put himself in front of the kid.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT THIS KID FOR YOU TO FULFILL YOUR EGOIST WISH !"

Out of nowhere, Arashi appeared behind Hanzo, teeth bared. His brother barely lift an hand, stopping his dragon from lashing out. He said:

"I will not hurt him. I just need the kid to find him."

Genji was struggling to see clearly his brother's expression with the tears gathering in his eyes.

"I lost a friend today, don't make me lose a brother too."

Hanzo didn't said anything. A sob escaped his throat. He fall to his knees, his sword clattering on the floor. He barely registered the fleeting touch of his brother's hand on his shoulder, the yell of the kid who was dragged away and then the sound of a hoverbike leaving in the distance. Gentle hands unclenched the mecanism of his visor and then wiped the tears from his cheeks. He met Angela's eyes. She was crying too. He pulled her into a hug, his sobs getting out of control.

He could feel of his compagnions gathering around them, all of their eyes lost in the distance, looking at the path their friend took for his last journey.

* * *

The ride didn't take long. Or maybe he fainted a little during the travel. But at some point, the kid stopped the hoverbike, pointed at something in the distance and said:

"He's over here."

Hanzo got off the bike, letting the gun in his hand dig a little in the kid's ribs. He wasn't off the hook yet. They walked a few steps, Hanzo wanting to be sure that the body some meters from him was the one he was looking for. He didn't had to look too closely. His hat was there. Why was it here he wondered. Someone must have left it behind when they all returned to their base after their deed. He crouched to grab it and swept off the sand clung to it with a flick of his wrist.

"Go", he simply said. The kid flew out. The sound of the hoverbike disappeared and he was left alone. He walked towards the body.

Laying on his side, his back was towards him. Without his hat and his serape, he was looking so little. He couldn't tell if he was heavily bruised or not: he lost for some times sight in his left eye and the combinaison of the sun, blood and exhaustion merely made him deciphered shapes and colors with the other. It was probably for the best.

He lost his balance at some point and couldn't find the strength to get up. He crawled instead. After some time, he finally reached him. Jesse's mechanical hand was by his head, palm up. It was as he was sleeping, in the same position Hanzo found him many nights, when he just have to reached out to grab his hand and fall back asleep, fingers intertwined. Many nights, he refrained to indulge in this single pleasure. But he was tired and he wanted to hold the remain of the arm that once hold the words that linked them together. He carefully linked their fingers, closed his eyes and let his dragons left his body.

* * *

Darkness. And cold, cold, so cold. Then light, fingers closing around his and the voice he missed so much.

"Oh darlin'... What did you do ?"


End file.
